The present invention relates to an anti-vibration element between a motor unit and a handle unit of a manually guided implement, especially a power chain saw, a disk cutter or cut-off saw, a blower unit, or the like.
DE 195 30 712 A1 discloses an effective anti-vibration element that comprises an elastic main body, the ends of which are disposed in appropriate receiving means of the motor unit and of the handle unit. To secure the position of the end portions in the receiving means, respective plugs are pressed into the tubular main body. These effective, easy to assemble anti-vibration elements are furthermore provided with a separation securement that establishes a mechanical connection between the plugs in the event that the elastic main body is destroyed. For this purpose, a rod-like coupling element is disposed on one of the plugs; the head of this coupling element has a T-shaped configuration. An engagement slot is associated with this head in the other, opposite plug, whereby during assembly care must be taken that the T-shaped head enters the slot of the opposite plug. By rotating the plugs by 90xc2x0 relative to one another, an axially positive connection is established that becomes effective upon destruction of the elastic main body of the anti-vibration element.
Although this known separation securement has proven satisfactory in practice, it requires during assembly a precise orientation of the plugs relative to one another, whereby to avoid assembly errors precise assembly instructions must be followed. Especially in the case of mass production, this is very time consuming and hence expensive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an anti-vibration element having an easy to assemble, effective separation securement.